Bully
by HiroMai1815
Summary: ... I don't know what to write... I suck at summary. This fic is about Mai(OC) being a slave of Midou Reika and bla bla bla and yadda yadda yadda...
1. Chapter 1

**Writer-sama: Why am I still here, writing fics that doesn't make sense… **

**Mai: mmm, because you're bored, need to improved your writing and pissed because you got a 'D' for your Maths-**

**Writer-sama: SHUT UP! I DON'T KNOW HOW THE FUCK I GET A 'D'! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT SHIT ANYMORE!**

**Mai: ._. Writer-sama doesn't own Inazuma Eleven except her OC and the plot of the fic… Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Title: **Bully

**Rating: **T

"NOOO! ! !"

.

.

.

'_The same first year that had been bullied from her again.' _That's the first sentence 17-year-old Mai whispered to herself. She looked at the younger girl; she has short blonde hair with pink eyes, wearing a brown sweater with her school uniform under it.

It's recess time, Mai was about to leave her classroom to buy a box of fruit juice from the vending machine at the first floor but was interrupted by a scream from the blonde girl . That's the first thing she saw in front of her classroom during break time. _Everyday._

She rolled her eyes to the person; a year older than her, whose been bullying the poor girl. The black-haired girl looked at her with full of hatred and that person was Midou Reika and her Triple C teammates. They've been bullying the first year for a month!

And nobody cares.

Mai looked at the other students, whispering and starring at the blonde-haired girl. None of them aren't brave enough to tell the teachers about this crap.

"What do you mean our homework for the next class aren't finish yet? !" Reika asked angrily. Mai snap out of her thoughts and looked back at the group. She eyed at the crying first year. "I-I'm sorry! I was too busy at school yesterday!" She apologizes to Reika. That's make the black-haired girl widen her eyes with shock. She knows that the brunette can't forgive her victims easily!

Reika gritted her teeth, "EXCUSES!" She shouted with anger and took out an item from her pocket.

_A pocket knife._

Mai gasped, "A… pocket knife? !" Without thinking, she ran towards the brunette, "Reika, DON'T!" The black-haired girl shouted as she pushed her aside, which made her fall while holding the sharp item. Luckily no one got hurt.

The other students gasped at Mai's sudden action.

The second year knelt in front of the other girl with her hands on her shoulders. Mai looked at her with a worried look, "Are you okay?" She asked and the blonde nod.

"Midorikawa Mai…" The black-haired teen raises her head and looked at Reika, who slowly getting up from the floor. _'I have a bad feeling about this…' _

The brunette stood next to Michiko, smirking at Mai, "You broke… _that rule_, Midorikawa." She said. Mai gulped, "W-What rule?" Reika sighed and turn her head to the first year, "Oi, Tachibana." The blonde flinch and looked at the older girl, "Tell her." The third year command her and Mai looked at her, feeling a bit nervous.

"I-If you save one of the victims, you'll be t-their new victim…"

Mai looked at her with widened eyes, "N-New victim…?" She can't believe what she just heard. She can't be their bully victim. But, if she didn't save the first year, only God knows what Reika's going to do with her with the knife!

She sighed and glanced at Reika, "By victim, you mean slave?" The brunette nodded.

Mai let out a 'tsk' from her lips, "Fine, I'll be your fucking slave, Midou." She agrees with a serious face. Reika grew her smirk wider, "Good. See you next week then, _new slave~"_ With that, Reika and her teammates walked away from Mai and the blonde-haired girl.

The black-haired teen let out a big sigh. She helped the other girl up on her feet as she stood up, "Ne, what's your name?" The black-haired asked the blonde with a smile on her face. "Kotori… Tachibana Kotori…"

Mai was about to held out her hand for a handshake when Kotori suddenly bowed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble! I'm sorry for you being Midou-senpai's slave! I'm sorry! I'm very sorry Midorikawa-senpai!" The blonde immediately apologized. Mai sweat-dropped and smile sweetly at the girl. What a straightforward person.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." She said as she patted her head. "B-But-"

"Hey, aren't those your friends?" Kotori was cut off by Mai as she pointing behind the younger girl. The blonde-haired girl looked behind her and spotted her friends few feets away from her, waving at her. She looked back at Mai, bow of respect and ran to her friends while Mai waving good-bye to her.

The black-haired teen sighed and walk towards the stairs as she took out her pink cell phone. She sent an email to her white-haired classmate.

* * *

_**Y U NO HERE ? ? ?**_

* * *

**Chapter one. END**

**Mai: I am so going to kill you… **

**Writer-sama: /BUSY FLIPPING TABLES/ You said something? /CONTINUE FLIPPING SOME TABLES/**

**Mai: … Please review… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer-sama: WRITER-SAMA. WAT R U DOING. WRITER-SAMA. STAHP.**

**IE cast: … The fuck happened to you?**

**Writer-sama: I can't stop ; 7 ;**

**Mai: Writer-sama doesn't own Inazuma Eleven except her OC and the plot of the fic. Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Inazuma Ice**

"EHH? ! YOU BECAME MIDOU'S SLAVE? !" Hiroto and Ryuuji can't believe what Mai just told them. The black-haired teen ate a spoonful of ice cream and nod, "Yup!" she simply reply.

Mai's brother and her brother's best friend blink of confusion "HOW?" they asked with their eyes wide.

"I saved a first year."

"WHY?"

"She cried and needed help."

"Again, WHY?"

"She doesn't have time to finish the Osaka Gals' homework so I saved her."

"AH, I SEE."

Mai sighed and looked up to them with a serious look, "Can you two just calm down?" she asked as she ate another spoonful of ice cream. In Hiroto's head, he's really worried at Mai. Reika might do something bad at her than just being a slave or worse, the brunette might bully her like cut her hair on purpose or burn her school uniform while the soccer club practicing!

The red-haired hold her right hand, "Why you didn't tell us before we went here?" he asked. Ryuuji nodded at his best friend's question and look at his sister. The black-haired stared at Hiroto for a few seconds then smiled sadly, "I just don't want to make you two worry that's all. If I did tell you… I have to keep treating ice cream for you idiots …" she mumbled at the last sentence.

Both boys had their poker face on when she said 'keep treating ice cream'. Well, she does make a point there, imaging both of them eating ice cream for 2 hours while worrying and crying.

"But, thanks for worrying about me." Mai added, giving them a sweet smile.

* * *

Mai's now at her study table, doing her usual after school routine which is homework… before dinner.

She sighed, put her pencil down and gave her arms a little stretched. The black-haired girl leaned her chair back, facing the ceiling with her eyes close. "Slave, huh…" she muttered and let out another sigh.

Someone knock _her _bedroom door and the teen simply reply 'come in'. She still facing the ceiling, not even bother looking who entered the room. '_Maybe that's just Hitomiko-nee-chan, telling it's dinner time or putting my clothes in my cupboard._' Mai thought. But she's wrong; she heard footsteps were getting closer to her and stops.

Mai realized something, '_Wait a sec, this isn't Sun Garden…_'

Before she could open her eyes, pair of arms wrapped around her neck, pull her into a hug. Mai opened her eyes and saw her red-haired boyfriend, smiling sweetly at her. The black-haired teen couldn't resist but smile back, "Yes, Hiro-kun?"

"Dinner's ready." he said and noticed couple of books on the study table. Hiroto blink and look back at his girlfriend, "Are you doing your homework… before dinner?" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes." Mai answered and the older teen chuckle softly. The black-haired raise an eyebrow then glare at him, "What's so funny, _Gran_?"

"Nothing. It's just that's very unlike you, _Cassy-sama_." he tease and give her his famous grin. "It's pretty normal to me." the younger teen pouted. Hiroto smiled and patted her head, "Sorry. Anyway, are you free tomorrow?" he asked and Mai looked at him with a confuse look, "Y-Yeah…"

Hiroto grew his smile wider, "Wanna hang out with me?" he asked again, this time with a very happy tone.

The younger teen blinked, '_Why is he suddenly asked me-oh, I get it now…'_ she let out a sighed and smile at him, "Are you trying to cheer me up?" she asked with a grin. Crap, she got him…

Hiroto frowned and hug her tightly. He just really worried Reika might bully her even worst after a month and maybe the black-haired teen can't concentrate her studies or soccer practice. Or… SHE WILL COMMIT SUIDECIDE-

'_Kiyama Hiroto! What are you thinking? ! Mai-chan would never do that! She's unlike the other girls… or maybe she is.'_

Mai was waiting Hiroto's answer for 5 minutes. The red-haired still hugging her, without saying anything. The younger teen sighs and smile, "Can I invite Yuki-chan and Hanaka-senpai tomorrow?" she asked. Hiroto looked at her and smile a little, "Sure."

"Oh, can Ryuu-kun come with us too?"

"Sure…"

"Yay! Sankyuu~"

* * *

**Chapter two. END**

**Writer-sama: … What is this?**

**Mai: Random, little romance, weird chapter?**

**Writer-sama: _(:3 J L)_ Mai… kill me…**

**Mai: … Please review.**


End file.
